The game of life
by shihana no ki
Summary: The story takes place in Forks and Jacob and Seth get a strange E-mail about a new game that has come ot. The two meet and sparks fly, what will happen next? Yaoi, AU, Jacob/Seth, Paul/Seth. Sam/Seth, Embry/Seth sort of a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the game references in this story. All rights go to their respective owners and please do not copy without permission**

So everybody hi there, it's Shihana and 0Memories of Nobody0, we hope you enjoy this story and read both of our stories in the future thank you!

**Seth's POV**

Games are like everything to me, I'll admit I have a big addiction to games. I began as a simple Pokemon nerd, collecting all 151, flying to Japan for a mew that I hardly used. Ev training and wifi battling as the game advanced, quickly becoming a top rate competitor in those national online tournaments. I moved onto Call of Duty next, then I found out all the fun MMORPG's. Maplestory was only the start of it all, now it's something different, something that could very closely be called my second life. My favorite and most addictive game of all time right now: League of Legends.

For those of you who aren't aware, LoL or League of Legends is a big MMORPG game. To put it short, if you know what World of Warcraft is than this game isn't really that different. Although the quests and what not are ten times more interesting, I can honestly say this game is my baby, the baby that I always wanted.

If you wanna know how I got so addicted to these kinds of games in the first place you can blame my best friend in the world, Embry Call. Embry was a tall dark skinned boy like me, only a lot more muscular, better looking and a lot more protective. We adopted Embry since his mother had died and has never had a father before so this guy is my official brother.

We were at some gaming convention here down in L.A. and this booth had caught his attention. What caught my attention were these awesome headsets for live campaigning, hell when it came to online trash talk, Embry was king. We had gone or separate ways than, Embry spent hours examining game play and strategies the demonstrators were using to beat competitors. Embry and I officially became enticed with this game.

From that point on, I was playing LoL nonstop. Nothing really mattered anymore, except that game. I went to school, went to my tennis lessons, did my homework and was online til midnight. Any other game in my opinion wasn't a good as this one. I guess you could say that my life felt pretty much complete.

Of course, the developers of the game had something different in mind. My life changed completely when I got an email from the developers of LoL. It read:

"Dear LoL Player, we are pleased to announce the arrival of our newest game… A game that surpasses League of Legends and even World of Warcraft. As a token of appreciation, we will be giving out free copies of the game to the first 100 customers at the following stores…"

That's all it took for me to call Embry up to my room.

"Embry! Did you get an email from the developers of LoL?" I asked jumping u and down excitedly as he ran into my room with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah I did Seth! The game sounds awesome! We definitely should get that game." He said fumbling to get the key to the car.

"I couldn't agree you with you more Embry!" I said as I got dressed to go out and put my shoes on.

"Well Seth there is a problem though…" He said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. I turned to him as he stood near my bed.

"What could possibly be the problem?" I asked in my brilliant English accent. Okay.. not so brilliant but sarcastic nonetheless.

"Um…The email states that the first 100 customers get a free copy of the game right?" I shook my head in disbelief. Tilting my head in confusion.

"Yeah I knew about that… And I don't think it'll be a major problem for us to go get the game either. So what are you trying to get at?"

"About that… You see, today's the day to go and get the game… It'll be out 4 hours from now." My eyes widened at the sudden realization and quickly grabbed the keys from Embry.

"What the hell are we doing then? Let's get going!" Embry ran quickly down the stairs with me closely in tow. Regardless if I was in track and cross country, he still was faster than me. I don't know exactly how but he just was. He was the number one running back and wide receiver for our football team.

"Seth… Last time you drove we almost got into an accident. I don't really think it would be a good idea if you drive." He nervously said as he motioned at the slight remnants of a repaired door to my wonderful blue Lexus. Don't judge me, the car was beautiful, had good mileage and didn't cost too much. I wiggled my finger in a taunting fashion as I sat n the drivers seat.

"Embry, Embry, Embry, you gotta trust me when it comes to these things."

"Whatever, let's just hope we don't end up in the hospital this time."

_Time's wasting Seth, _I told myself. _It's time to get a move on and go get that game!_

I took a deep breath in and my eyes sharpened. I entered wha Embry called "Too fast too dangerous' mode and Embry tightened his seat belt. I moved my gear shift and we were off to our new gaming lives at 0 to 60 in 5.

**Jake's PoV**

I can't say that I'm interested in these kinds of things, online games. I mean they pass time pretty well and I get to play a few people so I guess. I'm currently playing this game called League of legends, it's alright. I'm actually a high level even though I only play on my spare time. I usually have football or soccer to do so something like computer games isn't the top priority.

My friends, Sam Uley and Paul Lahote, were like me and only played after we got home from sports. Paul played baseball and football, while Sam was in basketball and football. We all played football together and hell I'll be honest, I'm a fucking god. Paul and Sam are too, I'm not gay or anything but man they're smoking. Let's make it clear, I'm not gay. I may be bi but I've never dated a boy so I say I'm straight.

There is someone on LoL tha interests me though, he's a bishop and he keeps saving me when people are trying to PK me. I don't even know his screen name, but I know it's a 'he'.

One day I was playing LoL and something interesting appeared on my Mail lists.

"Dear LoL Player, we are pleased to announce the arrival of our newest game: a game that surpasses League of Legends and even World of Warcraft. As a token of appreciation, we will be giving out free copies of the game to the first 100 customers at the following stores…"

I hurried out of the door, eager to find out what kind of game it was when I dialed Paul and Sam. Paul didn't answer but I heard Sam's rough alpha like voice answer the phone.

"Jake hurry up, we're already in line and I don't think people are gonna be happy if you cut. I'd say there's around 50 people already so hurry." Sam hung up the phone as I jumped into my 'rabbit'. I sped off and there was a car going equally fast in front of me. A little jerky and crazy, but still hella fast.

It took 5 inutes of my intense driving and I quickly parked. There was a small boy in front of me that looked, with lack of another word, adorable. He wore a loose black and white hoody, with a white V-neck underneath and a ripped pair of jeans. His smile was like the sun shining down on new pl-

_What the hell, was I just checking him out? Hell no I'm Jacob Fucking Black this brat should be checking me out. _I took a deep breath, tensed my abs and tried to look even more ripped then I already am. I walked forward into him and his face was buried into my chest. _Oh my god he's so cute._

"Oh sorry about that I never saw you, are you okay?" I said as nicely as I could, I gave my award winning smile and he was still staring in shock at me. His friend nudged him to show he was staring; damn I wanted to murder him right now. The boy turned bright red and I chuckled in superiority of my sexiness.

"U-Uh yeah I'm fine. I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." He said in a voice that turned me on in almost an instant. I scanned his face making sure to avoid eye contact for the off chance he finds me checking him out. His complexion was flawless and carried not a pimple nor scar. His cheeks seemed rather flushed when I caught sight of lips. Those light brown temtresses of lust seemed to be slightly chpped as he nervously scked on his bottom lip. He shouldn't have to suck on it himself, that's the job for me. _Okay, I met him what 5 seconds ago and I already wanna make out with him. Not good. _

"Jacob Black, call me Jake. I think I've seen you before, you wouldn't happen to attend Forks would you?" With a nod from his Seth Jake smiled. "So what grade are you in pup?" I gave him a pet name, emphasis on pet. Because he's mine this little pup is mine ALL MINE!... Fucking hormones. Seth seemed to pout at this name when his friend rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that, and I'm a freshman." The line began to move, people were chattering amongst themselves about how excited they were for the new game. Seth and I talked as his grumpy friend, who seemed vaguely familiar pulled Seth forward whenever the line moved. I found out Seth played Tennis, and ran cross country and track. We were near the ront when I saw Sam and Paul walking out with huge boxes.

"Yo Sam, Paul, what's that you got here?" I asked as Seth quickly turned his head towards my friends. From what I could tell both his friend and he had stiffened at the two large teenagers in front of him. I threw a glance at Seth when Paul threw his usual smug grin.

"Supposedly these things are the new systems for our game, meet us at Sams and we'll talk about it. See ya Jake, and see ya later baby." Paul winked at Seth and I felt a glare coming on. Seth looked angry and stuck his tongue out at Paul. Meanwhile Seth's friend and Same were having a little chat of their own, which I don't think Seth caught.

"Hey pup, wha was that about?" I asked as Seth huffed in irritation.

"Just an asshole who keeps tying to get in my pants, I'm so sorry you're friends with him." Seth said as gave me a sarcastic answer, I chuckled at the thought of Paul taking something that I already marked. That's right, Seth is now my target, and I always hit my target. Not starting quarter back for nothing. Oh wait.

"You're Embry Call right?" I asked Seth's friend whom I had completely forgotten about. Embry finally laughed and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Bought time dude, I've been waiting for how long for you to figure it out." Embry, Seth and I had a little small talk when we were up. The number on the screen was 98 when Embry was up. Seth was 99 and I was the very last to get the free copy. The guys behind us were all ready for a fight, well not me or Embry mostly on Seth. There was this one creepy guy who was begging threatening to destroy his data on LoL when Embry and I stepped in. When the two of towered over the fat sack of meat it almost looked like he was going to shit his pants.

As I walked Seth to his car, Embry and I kept an eye out for any approaching creepers. We made it back with little hassle, being the gentleman I was I held Seth's gaming system for him. It looked like my little puppy was struggling, you can't have expected to just leave him could you?

"Well, this is my car it was nice meeting you Jake." Seth said as he was about to get in his car. My heart seemed to swell at the thought of him leaving me, I bit my lip and gabbed his arm.

"Seth wait, um, would it be okay f I had your number and username ya know, so we can keep in touch." Seth turned red but pulled out a pen regardless. He wrote down a number and the name: Legacy of the fallen15. I smiled at him and Embry waved his goodbye. As he drove off I quickly grabbed my phone, texting Embry first as Seth's driving seemed dangerous enough without the phone distraction.

"_Bro why didn't you tell me you knew such an adorable specimen n."_

"_Because he's my adopted brother xD. I don't want you to taint him!"_

"_Lol, Bro I promise I won't until he's ready so uh, put good word in or me would you?"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, but if you hurt him I can very easily make you look like the worst quarter back ever."_

"_Thank you Embry!"_ With that I sped off in my Rabbit to Sam's house, eager to start my new game.

**Seth's PoV**

I quickly made it to my house and we began to open out boxes. There was a headset, wristbands, class descriptions, special virtual reality visor and a instruction manual. The instructions said to just plug in and enjoy the most real virtual reality you've ever felt. Embry was excitedly putting everything on and I giggled to myself at the usual fangirl he was. I put everything on quickly and felt sleep overcome me. When I awoke I was in a white room, wires everywhere than a floating sphere greeted me.

"Greetings Legacy of he fallen15, you are 100th special offer player and we are here to offer you a reward for your lck." I tilted my head, 100th player? Wasn't that jake oh no, I took his lucky chance!

"Um wat sir, it seems my friend and I mixed up consuls, he was actually the 100th customer not me. So I'll just log off and go get him."

"You cannot!" The voice boomed and I felt my ears ring with pain. Pain, what, how is this even possible wasn't this a GAME! "You are the 100th person and you shall choose."

I shrank a little at the commanding voice, but nodded my shaky approval. To say I was scared one thing, but to physically threaten me, isn't tha against the law! Well whatever, this pain isn't real….. right?

"So player, please pick a type of species."

"Elf."

"Alright that was fast, now please choose your stat preference, you can choose; white mage, black mage, sped warrior, archer, defender or figher." I thought about it for a second and figured, I might as well be the support in the group since Jake, Embry and I were gonna be a party.

"White mage."

"Alright, stats of speed, magic, mana, and magic defense are the primary focus of your stat. Now for your bonus."

**Jacob's PoV**

I waited in the main town of Central Island for Seth to come on, I've literally searched on the people every minute to find him. Nothing, I did find Embry, Sam and Paul though. Sam was a wolf hybrid; he was going to become a master monk since he chose the speed warrior type. Embry was a battle mage; he carried the celestial body type and the mage stats. Paul was a human, he was going to be an armored night, befitting for his crude personality. I'm a dark elf, going to become a fencer/quick blade; I chose the sped warrior like Sam.

"Hey Jake aren't you excited for this fucking awesome new game! It's virtual reality!" Paul was already overexcited about the game. When he found me he had just chosen his job, girls were already fawning over him. His oufit consisted of heavy armor that clung to each and every one of his fake muscles although, because he worked out so often, I'm not really sure if you can call them fake. Sam was already looking for a sixth member when I found him.

"Hey Embry, you wouldn't happen to know where Seth is would you?" I asked hoping the little pup didn't get hurt lifting the heavy box. Embry calmed me down with a shake of the head.

"No, we logged on at the same time, I wonder whats taking him so long?" That's when I heard it, someone the rustling of he bushes, the heavy footsteps and the harsh quick breathing. Someone was in trouble; Sam had apparently heard it too and nodded.

"O-Oh my help me please, someone!" An elf priest was calling for help as a large amount of orcs were chasing after him. People were just watching the poor person run away, no one was making a move to help. I grunted and was there before the others. I stopped in front of the scared soul and readied my weapon.

"Fencing strike." In a second I was behind the monster and had stabbed it enough times for it to run out of Hit points. I took care of another, but there were more, two had ganged up on me and I couldn't move or they would attack this poor elf. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes and seemed to look vaguely familiar to me.

"Are you alright there." The elf nodded and healed my Hp to full health. That was when I felt a club hit my side, and I collided with a tree. This may still be a game but hell, the pain sure was real. The elf ran to my side and began to cast a spell when an orc came up behind it, he didn't flinch though just cast the spell as death approached. The orc disappeared before it could strike the priest though.

"Geez Jake, watch it before you rush into a battle like that, next time if we're not there you might die and lose a level." Sam scolded as Paul and Embry took care of the rest. The Elf priest nodded it's thanks and showed us mission specs. The pay role really sucked and so did the EXP gain, but it was classified as a B rank mission. Higher than any of the starting level missions we had already done.

"I'm sorry if this seems to difficult, I will leave if you do not want to take it." The elf seemed to look down and I grabbed the group for a meeting.

"So who thinks we should do it?" Sam voted yes, Paul voted no, and Embry voted yes. Sorry Paul, looks like the compassionate choice wins again. I accepted the request and a group that passed us began to laugh.

"Haha, you guys just gotta played, that crappy NPC has the ability 'attraction'." I looked confused and Sam scared away the players and sighed in irritation. He growled and glared at me.

"Attraction means they'll go to attack the priest first, and it looks like it can barely take a hit or two. Hey priest you know any protective magic?" The priest nodded and cast his barrier spell on us. Our mission was to go into the woods and take care of an orc lord, pretty high level stuff right here. As we ventured into the woods we ecountered more low level orcs, they were easy to take care of because they'd just aim for the elf leaving hem open to Embry's attacks.

"Hey Elf, whats your name anyway?" Paul asked as we took a small regeneration break in a clearing, the elf shuffled a little than glared at Paul.

"It's rude to ask someone's name without saying yours first but anyway, you Neanderthal, I'm ETOL15. Don't forget it you damn perv." Something about this elf didn't seem right and the name even made me more confused. ETOL strolled into the forest as we neared our target area. The four of us stayed quiet as less and less orce began to attack. Our silence was broken by what sounded like a landslide and my enemy screen filled with red dots. We were surrounded by orcs!

"Crap we fell into their trap, Jake, Paul protect Embry and ETOL, we're gonna need them safe." Embry moved to the circle with the priest as he began casing spells quickly. Orcs came for ETOL but Paul and I managed to stop what we could. Without Sam's orders we probably would have been downed already.

What seemed like an eternity had passed and we were out of items, and out of energy. Embry had used up all of his magic potions and was currently out of mana like the rest of us. Paul was running out of Hp and ETOL had run out of mana. More and more orcs seemed to come though, as soon they all moved to stop. We thought we were in the clear so Paul and Sam tried to make a run for it, bad idea. The orcs had stopped because something much bigger had come to the scene; The Orc lord.

"Paul, Sam WAIT!" I yelled but too late, hey were flung into a nearby tree and had lost all Hp. He orc lord laughed as it charged for us, Embry stood in front and signaled me to run with ETOL.

"Go dude, we need him alive, I'll try take out as much Hp as I can." With he the Orc took hold of Embry and it seemed to crush all the Hp out of him.

"Embry!" I yelled in anger and panic as the orc lord charged. Etol was knocked out from the lack of mana and I grunted, I set him on a tree and readied my sword. "I promise ETOL15 the only way this bastards gonna touch is through my dead body." With that the orc lunged and I tried to block it with my sword. It worked for a little than my sword snapped and a large hand had grabbed me. It squeezed tightly as I screamed in agony, this may be the end of my first B mission.

"Thank you Jake, for helping me this far but," The orc lords grip had loosened and I had fallen to the ground with a severed arm. It screamed in agony as it thrashed around, ETOL standing between the arm and the orc. "I've got it from here." The name on above him had changed and it changed to something that ha me both relieved and worried. The name had read: Legacy of the Fallen15.

"Seth…. It's…. you." The was knocking me out when I suddenly felt a warm sensation run through my body, eliminating any traces of pain I had felt earlier.

"Don't you worry Jakey, I won't let this bastrd hurt you or the guys anymore. Teleportation." Te guys wee transported next to me and we were placed in a blue barrier that seemed to be healing our Hp slowly.

"Well then you stupid monster, I think I'll get you back for hurting my friends. BEGIN SUMMONER CLASS CHANGE!" Seth yelled a white circle had surrounded him. The orc charged as Seth's close began to change from white to royal blue and gold. He gained a wizards hat that was bright blue, nad he now wore black boots. "Change complete, summoners skill….."

TBC~

Bwahahahahahaha I hope everone enjoys this little fic because again, thanks to 0Memories of Nobody0 I was able to write this story. Check out his works heir pretty hot and make sure you review. Reviewing makes me happy, and happy people jus don't kill off characters…. Hey just don't.


	2. I have a secret

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the human and book references in this story by any way. Please take notice that there will be sexual and gay content in here so if you are not of age and/or accepting of these things then I please ask you to leave.

Now I warn you again: there will be boy/boy action, violence, gore and swearing so please be at least the age of 14.

There was a mistake on what island they were on. It's western not central.

Jake's POV

"Change complete, Summoner's skill: Muramasa's blade." Seth's hand was covered in a red spiked gauntlet and held a katana. He tilted his head toward us and raised his sword. "Keep down Jake." Orcs began to surround us as Seth inched closer towards me. The orc lord was a few feet from us as Seth raised his palm. It glowed in a yellow circle and then transformed. "Ifrit's palm: fires of limbo." A condensed white ball of fire shot out of Seth's hand and sent the orc kind flying into the crowd.

That must have angered the other orcs, as they now ran towards us with more fury then before. Looking at Seth, he showed no fear just a calm expression. Sam and Paul were finally waking up as the orcs came closer. If you looked on the map, we were very clearly surrounded by what seemed like a sea of red dots. It was frightening as I felt the stinging and irritation of the wounds I suffered, begin to slowly ease and my health bar must have been healing quickly. Seth took a deep breath in and his right hand turned back to normal. With his left he spun around and created a glowing red circle around him.

"Full body takeover: Muramasa the bloody blade." The circle around Seth shot up and in an instant Seth was covered in black oriental robes that hung loosely on his shoulders, revealing the smooth and tanned skin that I was beginning to crave a little. His short dark brown hair had grown long, and turned black and unkempt. His eyes glowed red and his blade changed as well. The scabbard was covered with red splotches all over and it seemed to be very close to resembling blood. Seth took another deep breath in then his energy began to flare. "Cutting at the moon, first night: black void of birth."

Seth had taken a second to swing his blade in a complete circle and then with the click of his scabbard the orcs were bifurcated. Their torso's had dematerialized first, then it was their legs. All that stood was the orc king. The guys and I were now completely healed as Seth brought down his healing barrier. He motioned from us to the orc king and released his technique.

"Take care of him, he's down t critical Hp so his weak points should be clear now. Embry, orcs are based on the earth element, so use lightning magic to split this guy apart." I looked towards Seth, who was smiling at me with a very bright smile. I threw on a smug grin as we began to chop and shock the hell out of that mother fucker. Embry managed to enchant our weapons and we took the orc lord out in a matter of seconds after that. Seth stood up and pulled a floating blue screen from his robe.

"Hello there players of Twilight, I welcome you to the tournament of sin. The mission you have currently finished was a secret mission here to test the different virtues of our players. The player that you see before you is the embodiment of wrath. The virtue you have shown is compassion, the opposite of wrath, and have received our representative to use until the twentieth of this month. So please increase the skills your summoner possesses as the event will determine if you may stay with him in his state for the remainder of the game. Please become strong as you will soon find challenges ahead of you that are more difficult than simply a group of orcs." With that the message disappeared along with Seth's new class clothes. He was now wearing a white long sleeve hoodie adorned with several red and orange designs on the sleeves and hips. His shorts were short khakis that hugged his hips and butt so beautifully I was in awe. Embry ran up to him and jumped into the small boy's arms. Embry looks to be as beefy and built as I am so, it's a wonder how Seth didn't fall from the weight.*BAM* oops spoke to soon.

"Ouch, Em you're heavy please get off." Embry pouted, and then pulled Seth up with him. He dusted himself off as Sam neared his side, pulling out a few potions and potential members to join our little group. Paul and I were scrolling through our own stats and inventory when there were two new items to our near empty list. Paul's eyes widened a bit then fixed themselves back into their place, that being a very sly sneer.

"Hey Sam, check your inventory." Sam looked from the list he and Seth were examining and pulled up his inventory. "Do you have an entrance pass and 10,000 coins?" Sam nodded and Embry gasped in surprise. Seth didn't say anything; he was moving rather sheepishly though, time for Sam to get out of the way and Jacob to play. I smirked at my thoughts and made my way towards our newest recruit, probably our strongest. Seth looked at me and seemed to shrink into himself as I approached.

"Soooo, Seth how's my game council, ya know the perks of being the 100th customer." I smiled slyly as I slung my arm around his shoulder, his face seemed to light up and he laughed awkwardly. It was kinda cute though, the way he would grab his elbow and looked away from me.

"I tried to tell the NPC's that but they didn't care, they said it was an absolute thing." Seth looked kinda down at this and I ruffled his hair.

"It's alright pup," I said with a smile, "don't worry too much about so long as you help the group out and you're not dead weight." Seth and I shared a laugh at this which made Sam and Embry cough to make their presence known. Seth jumped from my hold and Embry pulled him into his chest.

"Jake I'm warning you to stay away from Seth or I swear I will rip that precious dick you have and shove it up your ass so far you'll taste it!" Embry yelled furiously at me which caused the whole group to laugh, Embry never yelled too often so that's something that I have to watch from now on; very protective adopted brother. Seth's face now looked like a tomato and a channeling circle formed around him.

"Restriction release time: 1sec. Hand of shiva; frozen touch." For what seemed like a moment Seth turned back into a Summoner and Embry froze instantly. Seth was very flustered and unfroze Embry but glared at him. "E-Em stop being embarrassing."

"Aww come one Sethy, you know how I get when I see someone trying to take your innocence." This time Sam punched Embry with a light tint of red on his cheeks and a vein noticeable on his forehead.

"Anyway, Seth" Sam walked over as his towering figure neared him, "tell us a little bit about the rules and restrictions that Summoner form of yours has." Sam placed his weapon in his inventory while Paul removed his heavy armor and was now in a sleeveless fighter's gi. Seth caught it and I noticed his cheeks light up as he looked towards us. I sat beside Sam and locked my gaze on Seth'seyes, I didn't feel anything though.

"Well the rules are simple: 1. I have a thirty minute time limit to how long I can be in Summoners form for. 2. Anyone with an entrance pass is allowed to fight in the tournament to decide who gets to keep their rewards. 3. If the mission is 10 levels higher than the group average then I have unlimited access to Summoner form for the mission only. 4. My summoners form is double the average level of the group and gain half experience while my group mates receive a regular amount. 5. Skills, spells and techs can be performed in my white mage form if the ability is mastered." Seth said as Sam kept a note of the rules. Paul grinned widely and pulled a flier out of his pocket and it loaded in the center of the group.

"So pup say we're doing this mission with a level of 50 like this one, if we do it you can be in the Summoner form for the entire mission right?" Seth looked apprehensively at the paper then sighed. Sam read the mission specs out loud and it looked extremely difficult.

Secret Mission: steal the forbidden tome of the dead

Rank: A

Conditions: retrieve the tome in the dungeon listed and give it to the weapons dealer. You only get one chance at this mission. Complete before the end of opening day to receive a specialized weapon for the following classes: All.

Level rec'd: 50

Dungeon level: 50

"So cutie since we're only level 20 the mission is perfect for us to see the full extent of your abilities right?" Paul tilted his head and looked absolutely wicked as Sam decided to take leadership here. Embry and I glared at Paul as he began his advances on Seth again when we began to read the mission. We were frozen in shock as to how Paul managed to get a secret mission s quickly in the game.

"That would be extremely dangerous for us as we would lose a level but, the payout may be worth it if we can complete it. Seth, if you're willing to do it I'm in. Jake, Embry, what about you two?" Sam looked at us and I nodded. Embry soon followed and Seth sighed. He clicked for the mission to begin and he teleported us to a nearby town.

We used the 10k coins that Seth's mission gave us to restock on our supplies and buy some new armor. Even with all that though, this mission would be impossible without the help of Seth. After we finished in the town we moved to a teleportation area and appeared before the sealed cave. Paul showed the mission acceptance to the guards as they moved to open the door. Seth transformed into his Summoner class and readied his staff in case something ambushed us.

As we the doors opened, a foul stench invaded my sensitive nose that made me cringe a little. The cave was dark with no visible light from the outside. As the map for the cave loaded there were only four layers of the cave so it didn't seem that bad for now.

"Paul, Sam, Jake, Em, I'll take the lead but protect me for now while I cast my full body take over." As Seth finished the doors slammed shut leaving us completely in the dark. Embry casted a spell and the whole cave had been revealed. Seth's head turned quickly to our side and he shot a lightning spell towards a giant boulder. Well, boulder like monster. "Get ready Em! Lightning spells quickly while I load my spell! Scan!"

Name: Sealed Golem

Level : 43

Description: A demon forged through the broken seals placed in ancient orient sealing temples. Said to be able to hold the weight of the world on its back this Golem possess a large amount of Strength and an even larger Defense system.

Affinity: earth

Weakness: Lightning magic, seal removers, water and spell break.

As I finished reading Embry was already chanting a spell. I heard a booming roar and looked towards the area where Seth's spell had impacted. There was a 20 foot tall Golem heading for us as I opened up my skill list. "Fencer's shockwave!" I swiped the air quickly and a white electrified slash went for the monster. Before it could impact with the golem large rocks blocked my attack before it could hit, I growled and fired more of the shock waves. The blocks continued to block the attack as it was getting closer.

"Jake! Embry has it under control pay attention to Seth!" He yelled at me as Paul was being pushed back by a normal sized Golem. Sam punched it through the chest and Paul finished it with a quick swipe to the body and it dematerialized. Embry was about to get crushed as I sprinted for his side. "No Jake! He has it under control, watch." Embry's circle disappeared and Embry touched the palm of the Golem's hand.

"Fall with your seal: Spell bound sending." Like that, the Golem crumbled and Embry was working on another chant. I ran over to Seth's side and began firing shock waves at the normal Golems. That's when something stabbed through Pauls shoulder. He growled and knelt in pain as the weapon was pulled from his shoulder.

"Now, now Mr. Knight exactly who do you think you are stealing missions that are ours, hmm?" Paul looked up and glared at the three fighters approaching him. Sam must have moved Seth and Embry since they were out of sight.

"I didn't steal anything; I found the mission and left you guys when my friends joined the game." Paul smirked as he was kicked a few feet in front of me. _'Jake move back right now. Seth's finished his delay time.'_ I moved towards where Sam was and noticed Seth glaring towards the group of assaulters. His eyes were glowing blue and yellow as his summoning circle surrounded him. He walked towards Paul and placed him in a healing barrier, and then air seemed to begin circulating around his small body.

"Who did this?" Seth asked as the group drew their weapons; a chained spike, long sword and a spear. A spell was fired at Seth but stopped several feet from his body. "Five layered pentagonal barrier."

"Get that kid and make sure you bring Paul alive, we'll show him what happens when you mess with 'Dark Pride'." The leader, a tall man with lanky features ordered the two burly men beside him to attack as all three launched at Seth. Seth didn't flinch and looked them in the eye.

"Full body take over: Susanoo no mikoto." Seth's wardrobe changed into a black, light blue and yellow yukata. It fell just a bit too low and covered the regions I really wanted to see. Sam must have noticed too and turned away, his face becoming slightly red. He looked at me nearly drooling and covered my eyes, earning him a growl and a punch to the gut.

"Stop staring Jake, it's, um, inappropriate." He said as he looked towards Seth again. Embry was on the ground, I'm guessing in shock in seeing his innocent best friend in such an inappropriate costume.

"I won't tell if you don't." With a nod, we watched as Seth summoned a sword out of the air.

"Eight headed blade: Kusanagi! Slash of the storm God!" With one slash of his sword eight large shock waves went for the group that hurt our comrade. In an instant they were decimated except for the one holding the whip. Seth walked over with his blade drawn and rested on the man's jugular. "Do not mess with us ever again and remember my face." With that said the man was beheaded and sent back to the restart point. I grinned at the potential damage my little Sethy could do in the real world if he was something like me. That's when Sam and I were shoved face first into the boulder we were hiding behind.

"SETH! CHANGE! NOW!" Embry yelled as he was running with a robe to cover Seth in. Paul was finished healing and tripped him early with a sly grin. Seth realized what he was wearing and the intense and serious demeanor he had on a few seconds earlier seemed vanish in a split second. His face was bright red as he grabbed the cloak from Embry and was about to put it on when I caught his hand.

"I wouldn't pup, ya know, it makes ya look hella cute." With a teasing kiss to the forehead he pushed me away and put on the cloak quickly. Same gave him a rope to tie at his waist to make sure it doesn't show too much skin, Paul and I both glared at him when Seth sighed. His stormy grey eyes were surrounded in static when he launched several lightning bolts into random place. Each place the lightning hit a Sealed Golem came and we readied ourselves for another battle.

"Enough with the formalities everyone we have a job to do plus," Seth looked back at us with a smile on his face. "it seems we have company." He said as the Golems began they're slow approach. There must have been around 6 or 7 of them, the Exp yield was huge though, and we already leveled up from just one and a few low level ones. Embry was already beginning his seal removal spells and Paul had started sticking a few low level ones. Sam offered me a hand and he threw me at a few of the approaching low level Golems.

After around thirty minutes we had cleared the floor of all monsters and were in the high 30's. Seth figured that was enough fighting for us and took the front from that point on until the end. We were all so exhausted Paul nor I had the energy to hit on Seth anymore, that's saying a lot. A high level Daemon was waiting for us and Seth had healed the whole party to full health and we had gathered enough mana to fill our gauges again. Seth enchanted us and halved the daemon in a few seconds, he smirked and sat on the side leaving the rest for us.

After Embry figured out the weakness the four of us quickly took out the rest of its Hp, with a little over 10% Hp left. Seth grabbed the book and we took a teleport stone out of the dungeon. A word of advice to anyone who wants to play a virtual reality game: be in good shape. It may be a game but the sensations were so real that if I didn't know any better I would have thought I was just in football practice. I looked towards the pup and noticed that he looked unfazed by the fact we spent maybe an hour fighting through at least a hundred monsters. Seth's class changed back into a white mage and we took a breather in a clearing right outside of town. I saw Paul sneak behind Seth and growled loudly, loud enough for Seth to jump a little. Right into Paul's open arms!

"LET HIM GO!" Embry and I yelled in unison as Seth realized what he was leaning into, too late to notice the arms that wrapped quickly around Seth's slim frame. Paul bit Seth's ear playfully before Seth could do a spell and the sound that came out of his mouth went straight to my virtual crotch.

"Nyaaaa~" Embry was bright red now and fired Paul into the air with an earth spell making Seth stare nervously at the ground around him. Embry patted his back comfortingly and as Paul landed on the ground Sam dragged him by the collar until we reached the shop. The shop owners shop was like any in game shop you would expect with pictures of weapons and armor at the top of door. Seth walked in and the door closed behind us. The shopkeeper's friendly looking demeanor quickly changed into that of a serious and deadly player as armor formed around him.

"Do you have the book?" Seth approached and pulled the book from his inventory as the NPC inspected the book. The door to the shop opened and the shop owner was back to his normal appearance as a new weapon was placed in our inventory. Each of us had a weapon capable of leveling up as something had materialized at Seth's side. It looked like a heart chained whip that looked, for my small kinky side, hella sexy.

Congratulations! Secret Event complete.

Rewards: Order rank up, 20,000Exp, 100,000 coins and ferry tickets.

"ALRIGHT, ferry tickets phew." Seth smiled in delight as he handed to us the ferry tickets when Sam spoke up for all of us.

"Seth, why do we need ferry tickets?" Seth turned to the shopkeeper and bought something quickly and walked to sit on a table. Embry moved quickly to sit next his half-brother and Sam took the seat across from him, Paul and I pulled up to sit on either side of him. Seth pulled a map up that had shown 5 continents, we were on the western continent that seemed to be the largest out of the four surrounding continents. The central continent was huge though, at least the size of our continent and the eastern one, the second largest.

"See the central continent there, that's where the tournament is held and the tickets for each person costs around 1mil in coins. So this mission probably saved us a good 5mil we could use to upgrade our armor and new weapons. The weapons gain experience with us: my whip, Embry's staff, Paul's spear, Sam's gauntlets and Jakes rapier will learn skills and help develop abilities for us. For now though, let's do a quick mission for a little more Exp then we'll call it a night, alright?" Sam thought for a moment then nodded his agreement. I looked at Paul as Seth ordered us food with Sam, the game may be virtual but daily needs for your character is all too real. Like, I think you could smell the stench Paul and I were giving off because Embry was breathing through his mouth and looked away from us often.

"So Paul mind telling us where that mission came from, oh and another thing, NEVER TOUCH SETH AGAIN!" Embry screamed earning him a spell from to hit him in the face. I swear the protective instincts that Embry had for the little pup was so surprising I swore he imprinted on him. Paul chuckled slightly and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. Point proven, Paul stinks.

"Hmm, why does it matter where I got it so long as I get those special missions for us. Hey Jake, so how do you like Seth's new weapon, bet you'd like him to spank you with that you kinky little-" I shoved him when I noticed Embry channeling a spell, wouldn't be good to have our tank taken down a level by our magic missile would it?

"Look Paul, I'm not gay and unlike you my brain is in the correct head." Paul let out a big chuckle at this as I looked towards Seth and Sam, Seth's cute little butt was in perfect view as he bent down to look at a few pastries the shop keep had brought out. I smiled as I turned back to the two when Embry was smiling like an idiot. "What?"

"Oh nothing Jake, just kinda funny how you're ogling over Seth and aren't gay. I'm kinda happy though, it means you'll keep your nasty meat stick away from my precious Seth." Paul scoffed at the comment and Embry glared at the knight. "What are you scoffing at you dirty meat head?"

"Nothing, nothing, just at how pathetic that brother complex you have is." Paul summoned his new lance and glared at Embry who began to put a barrier around him. "And what did you just call me newborn pup, is that anyway you act towards your beta and future brother in law?" Paul's smirk was evident as Embry bought his hand up, ready to fire a spell.

"Stop this childish behavior at once." Sam's booming voice rang in my ears as he came back with a large tray of food and Seth trailing behind him with a slight blush on his face. Now that I took a look at Sam's face, it was a little red too. "I have a delivery mission for us so it should be quick, we also need to think of a name for our order. After that we're registered and we can gain Exp no matter which one of us is online and playing."

"The wolf pack." I offered, the name was pretty simple and it fit our little group, minus Seth, oh so well. Sam glared at me for saying it in front of a non-shifter but Seth nodded quickly in agreement as he looked at Sam.

"It fits well since Sam is like the alpha in our 'pack' right." Seth giggled at the end of that and the three of us on the table just bust out laughing. Oh pup, if only you knew what you just said and how true it was. Sam sighed and pulled up the registration screen, he assigned Seth as vice-leader and Seth quickly signed Sam as leader. Sam scoffed at the childish face of Seth as he celebrated his victory over Sam, the bigger wolf sighed though.

After quickly eating the food, we completed the mission without the need for Seth to be in summoner form. We cut through the monsters blocking us like butter but, our weapons seemed like they were a lot weaker. Seth explained that since they level up they start at a base much lower than that of weapons we can purchase. We didn't get a very big pay out since it was a C-rank mission, but for only the opening day, we were leveling up pretty quickly.

"Seth, PM your information to me, we'll keep in touch and I'll tell you Jake, Paul and my schedules. Well, that is, if you don't mind." Sam asked as Seth just smiled and stared out in the distance as Sam stood still. "Alright Seth thank you, I'm logging off now. Paul, log off with me, good bye little one." Sam waved as his character dematerialized, waving goodbye. It was time for patrols and I was lucky enough to not be on duty tonight until the early morning.

"So Jake, I'm going to log off since school starts tomorrow, um if you don't mind Jake, uhhhh" Seth was stuttering and avoiding eye contact again, I chuckled then ruffled his hair.

"I'll ask Em where ya live tomorrow, night pup." I wasn't about to miss my chance for this. I quickly walked to his side and kissed his forehead as he logged out. Embry glared as I looked around in this new world, he soon logged out and I decided to take care of those hygiene needs that the game. There was a public bath in the town so I ventured into the town by myself and looked for something nice for Seth.

Okay I know I've said this before but, I'm not gay, Seth is just a special case where I have a pull towards this kid. I sighed as I remembered I had his number already so I probably looked like an idiot saying I'd text Em instead of the pup himself. I sighed as I stripped the clothes off and entered the bath. To be expected all the players had muscular builds, some had a little too much and you knew they were compensating for real life. My body composition though, it was basically the same as in real life. I turned on the water and began scrubbing my whole body. I hadn't realized my skin was being scalded though, it hurt pretty badly and I jumped clear of the water quickly. People were laughing and I just ignored them and shut the water to a lower temperature.

That would have been a good temperature for me if it was in real life but I guess this was a good thing; it's nice not constantly sweating from the heat. I finished my shower and went straight to the accessory store. There were a lot of crowns and tiaras, but those didn't really seem like the pups style; that's when I found it though. It was perfect, the perfect color, the perfect texture, the perfect shape it fit the pup's disposition perfectly. It'd be a lot cuter then what he wears now, so I grabbed it quickly from the stands and stored it in my inventory. It had cost me all the coins we had gathered individually but it was worth it, Sam and Paul would definitely agree with me on this one. I logged off with a giant smile on my face and couldn't wait to see Seth wear this tomorrow.

**Sam's POV**

I had awoken after logging off and quickly entered Seth's number into my phone and quickly texted him to see if the number was real. '_Hey, is this Seth Clearwater, it's Sam.' _In order to calm my angst I put the virtual reality things into a corner of the room. Paul was looking for food and Jake was still logged in. I sighed in a little irritation, willing the inappropriate things Jake must be doing to poor Seth right now.

Paul, Jake and I managed to make a home for the pack a while back. Jake's dad, along with all three of having a pretty large amount saved from our auto jobs, spotted us the money for lumber and supplies, Paul's dad and Mr. Swan helped us out with the electric and plumbing and before senior year we had our own two story house to call our own. It had 4 bedrooms, a pretty big kitchen, and an auto garage on the side where we would make a couple of bucks

'_Hey Sam, yeah it's Seth. Jake is still playing. Hope you're not being a stick in the mud now that the games over. xD' _I smiled at the text and responded with a clever remark of my own about his irritating older brother and 3rd in command Embry. It was entertaining how quickly Seth agreed to being called the wolf pack, even more so when he called me HIS, alpha. Or was that in my imagination, meh, oh well.

"Paul let's get ready for patrols." I grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the fridge and ate them quickly. Paul groaned and stripped in the house. After we tied our clothes to our legs, a trick I came up with when my clothes budget was astronomical, we shifted. My black fur was getting a little long and it meant it was time for another haircut, the dark silver one next to me was Paul and we sprinted off quickly.

'So Sam, what do ya think of Seth now? Pretty cute right, I'd love to have him under me begging me to-'

'PAUL!' I yelled in my head willing his thoughts away as they were becoming incredibly erotic and at the moment, my control around the little pup hasn't been too good. I didn't want to admit it but I really hope that Seth carries the wolf gene so that I don't have to keep hiding the truth from him. Clearwater, alright, Clearwater, I'll talk to the elders about their lineage and see the likelihood of him becoming a wolf.

'oh ho ho ho, so the big bad alpha has a soft spot for the kid.' Paul looked like he was chuckling and I shoved him a little, his persistence would eventually lead him to my weakness for adorable things….. crap, did I think that. 'Yes, yes you did.' Now it's time for the perks of being an alpha to kick in. I closed my eyes and reached deep into my wolf to find the perfect bind in mind for my beta.

'Paul, you will NOT tell anyone about what I just said.' Tone becoming very serious and Paul sneered in his mind but bowed his head in understanding, along with the alpha voice working its magic. I smelt Embry's scent in the air and noticed a familiar figure coming into view as we were nearing his house on our route. It was Seth! I could feel my tail pick and wag a little at the sight of the kid from the game and I needed to see what he looked like in real life again.

'hmph, come on Sam focus, we're patrolling.' Paul nudged me in another direction as I realized what I was supposed to be doing again. We're doing this to protect everyone in La Push, which now stands at a higher priority now that I know that Seth is here.

After 3 hours of patrolling Paul and I switched places with Jake and Embry for the night patrol, after getting dressed quickly I ran to my phone. I had four messages from Seth: first was a 'what's up' text, second was a 'what are you doing', third read 'waaaaaah Sam is ignoring me', and the fourth read 'humph, fine Sam be a meanie'. It made me laugh how the pup acted but I felt kinda bad for ignoring him for so long and texted him with an explanation about me working out or something. I sighed inwardly, lying wouldn't be good if I wanted to form a proper relationship with him but it's necessary for now.

Ordinarily, I have a big rule against having a lot of contact with outsiders from the pack, Embry begged though. He literally went onto his knees and begged at my feet to keep Seth in his life, but even then I had to refuse. It wasn't until he threatened to take his own life that I had to allow him to stay in contact with Seth. When he was allowed to do that then he seemed to be a very cheery and upbeat person, but even mention Seth in a bad way meant instant pain.

"Invite Seth over for dinner Sam, it'll be nice having the little pup over for dinner. Plus," He gave me a smirk as he turned to the fridge. "You can play with that 'adorable thing'." I threw a pillow at Paul and glared. He snickered as he saw me texting, inviting the little one wouldn't be a bad idea, plus it'll make life easier if we see how we handle ourselves around him. Ya know, so we don't go wolf on him, I would feel like crap if I ever hurt him. I shuddered at the thought as my phone buzzed with Seth's address in the small box of my screen.

"Let's go Paul we're picking him up." I said as Paul burst out laughing. He motioned for me to go by myself as he ordered the pizzas; I grabbed my keys and a shirt then quickly jumped in my truck. It's a good thing Charlie is really our only good cop cause I was going at least 30 miles over the speed limit constantly checking my phone for the shift in directions. I arrived outside his door and saw that he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans that were loose on his smaller frame. I smiled and motioned for him to get in, he looked scared and panicked and I remembered something. He never has actually seen me in real life, well that's incredibly awkward now isn't it. I sighed and grabbed my phone and texted him, I waited a couple of seconds and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he climbed into the passenger seat.

His scent invaded my nose quickly, it was that of cocoa and vanilla, it suited him but thankfully his scent wasn't overbearing.

"SAM YOU BUTT!" He yelled as he punched my shoulder, probably shouldn't have done that. My skin is a little harder than normal so his knuckles must be bruised, he was shaking his hand as I chuckled.

"It's not my fault you don't know your schools baseball captain. Nor is it my fault that your hand is in pain." He glared as he turned on the radio, oh crap I didn't change it since I last drove it's on the-.

'Hey I just met you and this is crazy.' FUCK. MY. LIFE. It would also be on one of the worst songs to play when you have someone you JUST met in the car. I didn't wanna look at Seth, he probably thought I was a fairy now, damn this friggin like for friggin adorable things, why couldn't my mom teach me to like MANLY things. Something interrupted my thoughts though, it was a giggle.

"Hehe, Sam I never would've pegged you to like pop, you seem more like an EDM and hip hop guy." Seth reached for the station and I expected him to change when suddenly my ears began to ring. Seth was singing with the pumped up music and when I turned to him he looked pretty happy as he was jamming along to the music. I smiled as we neared my house and Seth jumped out of the car gleefully, I walked out to see that Seth was right next to me. We began to walk towards the house when Seth asked me about school.

"I play baseball and Football, I'm captain of both so I'm pretty busy a lot of the time. What about you Seth, anything you wanna play in high school?" He laughed awkwardly and then looked up at me.

"I wanted to play tennis, baseball and try football." My eyes widened at the sheer amount of extracurricular he's gonna be doing as just a freshman, when something I read in one of the high school newspapers. I stopped him before entering the house and blocked the door. He was hiding something now; he was shuffling oddly and grabbed his right arm, the tic.

"Seth, are you the 'tactician dyed in red' everyone from the intermural committees were talking about, are you?" Seth sighed then tilted his with a serious expression his face. His eyes seemed almost red as his eyes sharpened.

"Now now Sam, let's keep that a secret for now. I'd rather save those tricks for a little later, that is, if I'm allowed on the team." With a smile Seth opened the door behind me and left me in shock.

He has to join us.

HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry for the really long wait, school has killed my privileges and I finally got ungrounded… is that a word hmm. Anyway, I'm playing this awesome game called **Rage of Bahamut** so if anyone wants to get a referral code and play just message me in a PM.

ANYWAY! Please review the crap out of this because I like getting the mail and it just makes me happy seeing the mail go up. Like, favorite and put it under alerts. If I get 5 reviews I'll try update the next chapter by this time next week :D.


End file.
